Something Inside
by saviorrr
Summary: Meet Linnea. Her new neighbor is a totally gorgeous but she senses something more then that when he suddenly knows her name already without them ever talking before. He is a vampire. Little does Linnea know what's in store for her.


When was the last time you looked into someone's gorgeous eyes? Maybe they were the deep green color of emerald and seemed to have all the secrets of the world behind them. Maybe this person was everything you ever wanted and more and made you the happiest person alive. What if you fell for him? Fell hard. What if this person did, in fact, hold all the secrets of the world? And kept you away from it all. When were the last time you looked into someone's gorgeous eyes that could change colors with the season? What if this person loved you back? Would you believe me now?

-----

Their grass looked so _green _compared to our yard. Everything was laid out perfectly from the impeccably placed little tulips to the huge mountain laurels separating our lawns. I've never actually seen the family before, as they rarely came out. Even when they were moving in, I only saw a glimpse of their son. Assuming it's their son. He had the hair as white blond as you could get it without being white, dressed in a black turtleneck sweater with dark blue jeans, which shaped every last contour of his legs and butt. He seemed to be about my age from the distance of our lawn. One moment I was drooling over his poor body draped in all that clothes, the next he was gone. I was pretty sure he went inside to go change since hey, it may only be Minnesota, but when it gets hot here, it gets _hot_. Like for instance, my shorts and tee did not help to stop me sweat to death when exiting the cool air-conditioned interior of my lovely home. Not literally, of course but you get my jest.

I don't know why I was sitting there looking out my window all creepy like that. Truth is, I've never had a boyfriend in my life. Yet. I've never been kissed, so of course I haven't held hands or hugged a boy either. I was pretty much a prude, if I do say so myself. I've liked boys before but I never show it. Rejection is not my best friend. Not that I was completely horrific looking, god no. I was not exactly super model material. I've never been the skinny one in my group. But I was never big or anything. Just not skinny. I had the darkest hair imaginable (from my mother) with eyes the color of the ocean (from my father). My skin was quite pale, an inheritance from my mother as well. Oh what the heck. I wasn't super hot at all and that's the reason I've never had a boyfriend. , our new neighbor, wasn't about to drool all over me wanting a piece of that. But, I was totally fine. I mean, I'm used to it anyway. I'm used to guys fawning over Ava and Heidi. They were going to come over tomorrow so I might as well take a look before he's gone and out of reach.

Ava and Heidi were my best friends since the 1st grade. In fact, they were my only friends. At a sleepover once, I kept having nightmares and grunting and sighing and all that good stuff. Basically since then, every girl in my grade thinks I'm a freak. It's a small town. But these nightmares, they seem so real to me. Half the time I don't even know if I'm there or here.

I sighed for the hundredth time and picked up my new Harlequin Romance novel. Oh looky look, typical 'ol Linnea has already given up on a boy. The fiction world was always better then reality anyway.

-----

"Honey, honey. Wake up, honey."

I groaned and opened my eyes to the dimming light of the sunset. Oh great, I've slept the day away. Now, I'm going to stay up all night, totally pooped.

"What, mom?" I groaned, sitting up.

"Get up and come with me to our new neighbor's house, honey," she said while staring down at me.

"Oh, cool," I sighed only to get her words to register in my head. "Wait, what?! You're going _over_ to our new _neighbor's_ house?! What for, mom?"

"Calm down, Linny," she laughed. "Just a little welcome-to-the-neighborhood chat and we'll be back before you know it."

"Mom! Have you seen their son?" I cried with a probably freaked out look on my face.

"Oh, they have a son?" she pondered. "Well, not get up, Linny. You have to come with me."

I heaved a sigh of annoyance and whined, "Why can't you take Jude instead, mother?"

"Stop whining and come down to the kitchen to help me carry the casserole."

With that she bounded down the stairs and left me in a state of panic. Omigawd. My own mother was torturing my love life. How worse could it get? I got up and looked down at myself. Blue jean shorts and purple t-shirt with a huge smiley face on it. Sexy. Exactly what is looking for in a girlfriend. Grrrr, I'm gonna be so humiliated.

I skipped the mirror since I knew that would make me feel even more unattractive.

"There you are, Sleeping Beauty," crooned a voice as I entered the kitchen.

"Oh, god," I groaned.

"Nope, not god," he said. "It's dad, actually."

"Hey, dad," I laughed. "How was work?"

"Great, as always, hun," he answered. "You're helping your mother with the casserole?"

"Unfortunately."

"Oh my little grumpy old pumpkin!"

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!"

"Dave stop that," said my mother with her head in the refrigerator. "Linny, take this."

I grabbed the casserole dish before it fell.

"She secretly loves being called all those cutesy baby names, Kat," said my father.

"I'm going to be outside when you're ready, mom," I sighed as I left the kitchen door. Even then I could still here my dad. "One day she's going to miss all those baby names when she gets all old and wrinkly…."

Like hell, I will.

The sun was almost gone when I stepped outside. It was all eerie looking too, what with a moonless night. A gust of wind blew my hair in my face and almost knocked over the dish in my hands. That was when it happened. The sensation of being watched slowly came over me. Like someone was peeking at me thinking I couldn't sense a thing. But as quickly as that feeling came, it was gone. I have always been a weird one. I could sense some things, feel some things, even see things others couldn't see. Maybe it was just me being paranoid again.

"Linny!"

I jumped at the sound of my mom's voice.

"Sheesh, you scared me," I cried.

"Come on let's go," she said. "Why are you still standing there?"

I jogged to catch up to her. She was the one taking forever in the house, not me, gosh.

Wait, where are we going…

"Mom, what are you doing?" I asked as it dawned on me we weren't walking on the sidewalk.

"Cutting through," she stated.

There was a bit of struggling as we tried to get through the bushes but eventually, we got through to the other side. And it was amazing. Literally. Perfectly cut and shaped rose bushes lined the house as small varying flowers popped out between. God, it was gorgeous. I've never seen this house so gorgeous before. The house like it was literally glowing.

"This makes our lawn look very horrible, dear," mom inquired.

We climbed the stairs, which were adorned in glass candle shaped lights, and reached the door. And stood there.

"Knock, Linny!" mom hissed quietly.

"Mooooooom!"

I sighed and knocked.

Then waited for the voice of doom because that was the only thing I could think of at the moment.

"Knock again!"

"Mom, its been like 4 seco—"

My sentence was cut short as the door flew open and there stood an angel.

"We meet again, Linny."


End file.
